Save the goodbye for later
by Nilie21
Summary: Blaine goes with his family to Florida for the summer and meets Kurt, a lifeguard.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! We are Nina and Julie and we have decided to write a story together! It's going to be like two parts. So I'm going to write for Blaine and Julie is going to write for Kurt. But you see this sign when we change oo so you don't get confused. We hope you guys will like it and please tell us what you think.**

**Enjoy xx**

**Prologue**

I look around when I get out of the car, it's just like I remember; still the warm weather and the sound of waves hitting the sand, still the high palm trees moving with the wind and people walking around on the beach or swimming in the warm water.

I smile slightly at what's in front of me. I have missed this place. It's been a while since we have been here, since my father got his new job five years ago and became too busy for a holiday, but this year he didn't have to work, so we have the whole summer in Florida.

I pull out my bag and suitcase and walk towards the beach house. I look up at it, still light green with white windows and very high.

I open the door and walk in. I look around a bit before I walk up the stairs till I find my room on the third floor. It was only two rooms on the third floor, my bedroom and a bathroom. It was good to have a floor by myself, I could have some privacy.

"Blaine! Can you help Emma with her stuff, please?" my mom yells from downstairs and with a sigh, I leave my belongings in my room and walk down the stairs to my sister.

My nine year old sister, Emma is holding a bag in left hand and her little pink purse she brings with her everywhere in the right. I take her suitcase and walk up the stairs, hearing that Emma is following me. Her room is on the second floor, with our parents' room beside hers. I put the suitcase on the floor and turn around to walk out of her room, but Emma stops me.

"Blaine do you want to go to the beach after dinner?" she looks up at me with those dark green eyes of hers.

I sigh, not feeling like going to the beach today. And if I was, I wasn't going with Emma.

"Sorry I don't think so." With that I walk out of her room, not seeing the disappointed look on my sister.

"Blaine! Emma! Dinner is ready!" our father yells to us after I had gotten more sorted in my room. We both walk down, well I do, Emma runs down thinking we are racing to get down first.

Max, our goldendoodle, barks when Emma comes down running and he runs to her. The little puppy wags its tale when she leans down to pet him. I walk past them and sit down at the table, drinking some ice tea.

"Emma come on, let Max eat his dinner too" mom says and sits down beside me.

Emma sits down after patting Max a few more seconds, and takes a pizza slice. We all ate in silence for a while before dad speaks up.

"What are you kids doing today? Any plans?" dad looks at me a bit longer before he looks at Emma who sighs.

"I want to go to the beach, but Blaine doesn't want to come with…"

"Why not honey? It's nice on the beach and the sun is still up. Can't you come with your sister?"

"Can't you just go with her? I have better things to do." I say and feel Max lying down by my foot.

"We have to go shop for some food and it's been a while since we've been here so we have some things to fix." Dad says and takes a bit of his pizza.

"Can't she just go alone?" I try to get away from this, but I know she is going to get her way anyways.

"You know she can't do that, she is only nine." Mom says.

I sigh dramatically, ignoring Emma saying she is nine and a half, "fine… but only for an hour!" I look at Emma seriously and she nods with a happy smile.

I put the towel on the sand and sit down on it, Max lying down beside me. Emma had found her swimsuit and was now ready to get into the water. I find my IPod and find something to listen to.

"I'll be in the water if you decide to come out!" she says with a hopeful voice.

I nod, "okay, don't go too far."

She runs down to the water and I put my earplugs in my ears and start the music. I lie down on the towel and put my sunglasses on. Max licks my arm before he finds a good spot beside me. I pat him softly while I listen to the music. I can still hear all the people around me though, so I turn up the volume, only hearing the beat and the singing of the song, everything else is muted.

As I'm lying on the beach my thoughts go back to Lima, Ohio, my hometown. It felt good to get away from that small town for the summer. There never was much to do there and I've never really liked that place. I have some friends there, the once in the glee club, and to be honest I missed them. But I'm happy to not be there for the summer. It was good to be away from there. And one day I hope I can move away from Lima for good.

oo

My life, on a Friday evening in the summer, I, Kurt Hummel, is sitting under a parasol on a very high stool looking around to see if anyone needs my help. Being a lifeguard they call it. Come on, who drowns in this sea? Who would ever let their kid swim alone in this sea? This sea was one that everyone could stand on their feet if they didn't go out to the defined area.

Next problem I have to deal with is that I can't go in the sun. The sun will burn me alive. I don't get 'tanned' I get red; red as a tomato. I'm looking at everyone sitting on the beach enjoying their vacation.

'I hate this job! I hate it. I hate it. I hate it'. I repeat in my head.

I'm drowned in my own problems that I don't really pay attention on what is happening around me.

But suddenly I hear a scream, a loud scream. It was a girl screaming. I look everywhere. I take my binoculars to see if I see anything, but I don't see anything. I see that everyone is shocked, looking around. I try to remember what they taught me at the lifeguard course.

"Everyone out of the water, now! This is an emergency"

Another scream, fuck. I yell to my partner, who is on the other side of the beach.

"I heard someone screaming! Look everywhere. There is someone drowning! Look everywhere!"

I can't breathe. My 6th day on this stupid beach and I have already fail. What if someone dies?

I see that everyone is out the sea and I can also hear a woman in her 30s, screaming, "There! Someone is there!"

I look at where the woman is pointing at and I see just a head trying stay over the surface.

What am I going to do? I can't go there all alone…

**That was the prologue. We hope you liked it! And the next chapter will be out soon so stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! So here is the next chapter! We really hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 1**

I know I don't have much time to dwell about what I need to do. I jump off my beach chair and take my EHBO case that they said I would probably need if an emergency happens.

I run too fast on the warm sand that I almost fall over a girls sand castle. I jump in the water and see a head sinking under the surface. I gasp and start to swim.

I find the body quickly and drag it up. It's definitely a girl, about 10 years or so. I support her head as I swim to shore, carefully carry her to a safe place on the sand. I check if she is breathing, but I can't feel or see anything.

I start to resuscitate her the way that I have learned. After I repeat this a few times,

I blow in her mouth, this always makes me a little nervous, but I know I just have to do it.

I hear that she's trying to breathe; she coughs for like 10 seconds and then chokes a bit from all the water that she had swallowed. She turns around in the sand and starts coughing out the water.

She lies down on the sand again and I can see her breathing again. I also hear a dog barking and I look up. The dog runs up to the girl next to me and licks her feet.

There is a lot of people standing around us now. They all cheer and look relived when they see the girl breathing again. The girl opens her eyes a bit and looks around.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

This was such a stupid question but I have to ask this.

The only thing she says to me is "Blaine, where is Blaine?"

"Blaine? I ask her with a frown, "who is Blaine? Is that your -"

Before I can end my sentence I see a boy, around 17 years old, running over to us.

He looks at me, "what happened? Is she alright?" he asks.

"So you are Blaine? She just almost drowned it the sea. She is okay now but she better stays here for 10 minutes to catch some breath and to see if all the water that she swallowed is gone."

"Yes I am here brother. And of course I will stay here with her, you can go" the boy says and sits next to the girl touching her hair softly.

"No I am not going anywhere. She has to rest here for 10 minutes so I know for sure that she is doing well" I say hoping he would understand.

"Shit, who are you? You are the same age as me; I can do all those things to right? She is not dead so what is the problem?" the boy says loudly, looking at me with angry eyes.

"Wow I'm really sorry that I just saved your sisters life, and that I risked my own life for her."

Blaine sighs and calms down. He looks at his sister who closes her eyes again and the younger teen looks back to Kurt "I'm sorry... I didn't want to be..." he mumbles.

"Let us stay calm, just go get your stuff and I can see if everything is alright with her and then you can go."

"Sure" he looks down at the girl one more time before he turns around and runs to get his stuff.

I see that his sister has her eyes open. She sits up and faces me. "Thank you so much" she says and puts on the cutest smile ever.

"That's okay but please don't go that far in the sea next time sweetheart, you could have been dead" I say, looking at her and then smile back.

She hugs me and says that she heard me talking with her brother. "I'm sorry for my brother; he is in a bad mood..."

"That's okay sweetheart, go lay down a bit on one of these beach chairs, you look a bit white, try to rest for a moment."

She nods and goes to one of the chairs, the dog following after her. I see that Blaine is packing his stuff and come to us. He walks to me and looks to his sister. "I know that I was rude to you, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, just please take good care of your sister" I say with a smile.

oo

After Emma had rested for a while, she said she wanted to go home. I nod and get all the stuff from the ground. Emma takes Max's leash and starts walking. I turn around and see the guy that had rescued Emma. He is sitting in his chair again, looking around. I give him a little glare before I follow Emma. She takes my hand and we walk towards our house.

"You are okay right?" I ask one more time just to be sure.

To be honest I was feeling really bad for not even noticing Emma was in trouble.

Emma looks up at me and sighs, "I'm fine Blaine. I'm very lucky that nice lifeguard helped me though. I wonder what would have happened if he-"

"I would have helped you." I say quickly and let's go of Emma's hand so she can walk into the house.

She looks up at me, "Would you have saved me?"

I frown and I'm about to answer when mom comes in asking, "Save you from what?"

I sigh, shit she is going to be pissed at me.

"I went to fare out…" Emma mumbles.

Mom frowns, not understanding what Emma is talking about.

I sigh again, "Emma went to fare out and she almost drowned, but this guy helped her, so she is fine now."

Mom looks at me with big eyes for a while, not saying anything.

"Mom it-"

"Emma, are you okay? Do you need anything?" mom asks and looks down at her with a worried look.

Emma shakes her head, "I'm fine, just a little cold."

"Okay, go up to your dad and he can help you. Blaine, come with me."

Emma nods and walks up with Max, still in her wet swimsuit. Mom walks to the kitchen and I follow, mentally getting ready for this.

"What don't you understand by 'looking after your sister'? She could have died Blaine!" she yells at me and I swallow hard.

"I'm so-"

"And you didn't even think something was wrong when you couldn't see her? What where you even doing? How can-"

"Mom, I'm sorry, okay?" I say with a sigh.

"No Blaine, it's not okay. Do you even know what could have happened if no one had seen her?" she says, tears running down her cheeks.

I look down, "I know I messed up and I'm so sorry about it, but she is okay. That lifeguard helped her." I say, trying not to show how much I really disliked the guy.

It wasn't like I didn't appreciate him saving Emma, I'm happy he did, but the way he like judged me for not looking after my sister. And the way he bragged about being much better at saving people and knowing what to do, clearly saying I'm not as good as he is, just made me pissed. I'm sick of always hearing how much better people are than me.

"Who? We need to go find him." Mom say, already getting her purse and sunglasses.

"Why?" I say, frowning.

"Blaine he just saved your sister. Did you even say thank you?"

I think about it and realize I hadn't done that, "no… I forgot."

Mom looks even angrier at me now, "you forgot?" she shakes her head, "come on then."

"No I'm not coming." I say and is about to go up to my room when she grabs my arm.

"Blaine I don't know who it was and you have to thank this man. So come with me."

I glare at her before I start walking towards the beach, too fast for her to keep up.

I stop to wait for my mom, crossing my arms and looking at the guy. He is still sitting in his chair, shirtless and with his perfect styled brown hair blowing in the wind. I shake my head and looks at my side when mom comes.

"Him" I say simply and points at the guy.

Mom looks at where I point and spots the guy, "okay, what's his name?"

"I don't know" I shrug.

Mom looks at me, "Well what do you know?"

"I'm sorry my first thought wasn't to ask what his name is when Emma had almost…" I stop not wanting to say the word in front of mom.

Mom sighs and starts walking towards the guy. I follow slowly after.

"Excuse me?" Mom yells up at the guy and he looks down.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" he smiles and jumps down.

He looks up and we meet eyes. He stops and looks at me for a second.

"Oh you must be their mother." He says and looks at mom again, still smiling with his stupid charming smile.

Mom smiles back, "Yes I am. I just came over to tell you I'm so grateful for what you did."

The guy smiles, "it's no problem, I was just doing my job."

I roll my eyes and look towards the sea instead, putting my hands in the pockets of my short.

"No you did more than that, you saved my baby girl."

"I'm glad she is okay." I hear him say.

"I'm Charlotte by the way and this is my son Blaine, you met him before today I believe."

I look at them and see him looking at me, "yeah we did and I'm Kurt"

I look away as mom nods with a smile.

"Kurt, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? We need to give you something in exchange and I know this isn't much, but-"

"Oh you don't have to do that, really its fine." Kurt protests and I look at my mom with a glare, trying to show her that _really _isn't necessary.

"Nonsense, we would love to have you."

Kurt smiles, "Thank you that sounds really nice."

"Great! Does six sound good to you?" Kurt nods, "okay, well Blaine can come pick you up here tomorrow. It's not fare so it won't be a problem at all."

I sigh and look away again, noticing a guy coming over towards us. He had dark brown hair and his muscular body was tanned under the white tank top he was wearing. He was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes, but I'm sure they are just as perfect as everything else he is.

He comes over and I feel my palms getting warmer. He smiles at us and says hello. I smile slightly back, but the second he brings a hand around Kurt's waist, my smile drops.

Fan-freaking-tastic. Of course Kurt had to be with him. Everyone loves him; even my mom starts to love him more than me. And at this moment she would love everyone more than me.

"Have to go." I mumble and quickly turn around to walk home again.

Could this day get any worse?

oo

Tyler's hand was still on my waist "Who was that?" he asks, jealously in his voice.

"Long story, I saved his sister and his mom wanted to thank me for that and he had to come with her or something" I say, not telling him about the dinner

"Oh sure baby, you wanna come over to my house tomorrow evening after work?"

He asks while he tries to put on his puppy eyes.

"I can't, I have to work late tomorrow, because dad is coming over sometime this week and I don't want to work that day" I say hoping it would sound believable

"'Oh okay I'm going to Robert now, they have a party there in their club, if you wanna come call me hunny" he smiles and kisses me before saying goodbye

"I have to work till 7 pm, see you later" I shout hoping he can hear it.

I take my cellphone out as soon as I am done with work, which actually ended at 5 pm, but I don't really like Tyler's friends so I lied again.

I normally never text to my friends about my problems but Naomi is like the best friend I could ever ask for and I really needed her now.

_I need to speak with you Nao - Kurt_

It doesn't take a minute before my cellphone lights up,

_A NEW MESSAGE FROM: NAOMI :) _

_I always have time for you, where are you now cupcake? – Naomi :)_

I smile a bit and text her back immediately.

_On the beach, can you be here in 5 minutes? -Kurt_

After she hasn't reply in 7 minutes I'm ready to text her again.

_Everything ok? Where are you? – Kurt_

I just see her running on the dike to the beach before I send the message.

"Hey, I am so happy to see you Naomi" I say and hug her tight with a smile.

"What happened Kurt? Did you finally break up with your stupid boyfriend?" she asks me with her hopeful eyes. Naomi doesn't really like Tyler that much.

"No of course not, Naomi I kind of like him." I say trying to hold my laugh in.

"Then what's wrong?" she asks me a bit worried.

"Well, you know that I took that job as lifeguard right? Well today a little girl almost drowned, but I saved her. Her brother didn't notice so he came like a few minutes after she started to breathe again and we had a bit of a fight because you know how much I like to have a little sister to take care of and he just didn't care. So... "

I look up to see how she reacts. Her face isn't saying much, just a bit of confusion.

"You are a real hero, but I don't think that's all, is it? Tell more Kurt" she says and we start walking on the beach.

"Well about an hour later her mom and brother came back to the beach because her mother wanted to thank me and stuff. She asked me to come to dinner tomorrow, and I said it was fine but she really wanted to have me there so I said I would come. But here comes the problem..."

"This is kind of an excited story Kurt" she laughs a bit.

Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile, "shut up, don't laugh! Oh my god, so I looked up to see the face of that boy and he was like not happy to hear that his mother asked me, and oh he is coming to pick me up here to. I have to walk with him all alone Naomi."

"You didn't tell Tyler, am I right?"

I really have no idea how she does this, she just knows when something is wrong with me and she can tell out of my story what's wrong.

"I couldn't, you know how a jealous type he is, he would think I like this guy, which is not the thing."

"I think that you have done what is the best and you shouldn't say everything to him, just be calm tomorrow. It's just a dinner" she says very calm.

"I'll try, I'm sorry that I texted you to come here so fast but I really needed someone to talk to and you're my best friend."

"You're mine too, Hummel. Whatever you will do, I am right here next to you" she says with a smile.

"Thank you so much for everything Naomi, I'm going home now. I'm really tired."

"Sure hunny, do you still want me to come over tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes please Naomi, I will be so nervous, I really need you tomorrow" I say helplessly.

"I will be there around 2 am, you don't have to work on Sunday, right?" she looks up at me.

"Of course not silly, see you tomorrow" I give her a hug and wave her goodbye.

When I come home I just eat a pizza and go to bed. It's been such a long day and I'm so tired. I really hope that tomorrow is gonna be better.

**Next morning…**

"Fuck, fuck how late is it?" I look at the clock, which says 1 am. "Have I really slept so long?" Oh no… And now I'm talking to myself…

I take a quick shower and wait for Naomi to come over. We're gonna shop because I have really nothing to wear for tonight.

I hear a knock. "I'm coming" I shout to the door.

When I open the door I see Naomi smiling, ready to shop!

First we went to the H&M and then we went to a lot of other shops that I can't even remember the name of. I found a cute outfit and we ate a bit at the restaurant that Naomi went with her boyfriend sometimes.

It's about time to go to the beach and I am really stressing out.

I go towards the spot on the beach where Blaine is gonna pick me up and looks around to see if he is here already.

I have no idea why I'm so stressed but my heart is going so fast and my palms are sweating.

When I'm finally there on the spot where I have to be I grab my phone and text Naomi.

_Oh my god I'm totally shaking Naomi, I have to sit 10 minutes with him in a car, It will be so awkward and I don't know what to say – Kurt_

_Relax sweetie, it will be over before you know – Naomi :)_

I'm in my own thoughts, just stressing out, when I see Blaine coming towards me. I'm quite happy that he is alone. It would be even more awkward with his mother and little sister there too.

"Hey" I say when he comes closer.

"Hey" he says back looking around the beach.

"Did you have a fun day?" I ask nicely, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah sure, just chilling on the beach" he says still not looking in my eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for everything I said to you and can we just pretend we like each other at the dinner because my mom likes you?"

"Sure" I say back.

We didn't say a word as we got to their house. He opens the door for me and when I walk in I see his mother and his little sister already sitting at a table and another man which was probably their dad.

"Thank you so much for doing this Mrs…" I say, but realize I don't know their last name.

"Just say Charlotte and this is my husband James and you know Emma of course"

"Nice to meet you Kurt" James says and shakes my hand.

"Hey Kurt" Emma shouts

"Thank you … James and Charlotte for doing this and hey Emma!"

"You wanna come sit next to me and Blainey?"

"Sure, if Blaine is fine with that..."

oo

I shrug and sit down, leaving a chair between Emma and me, "sure, do whatever you want."

My dad, who is sitting over me, kicks me slightly in the leg. I jump a little in surprise but it doesn't look like anyone notices it. I give my dad an angry look but he quickly gives me the 'you are still in so much trouble, young man' look back and I turn away.

Kurt sits down, clearly not the place where he wants to sit.

I ignore it and we all starts to eat.

"How old are you?" Emma says with a too big chicken bite in her mouth.

"Sweetie, don't speak with food in your mouth" mom says beside my dad.

Kurt smiles, "I'm 20 years old and how old are you?"

I look at Kurt for a second; I didn't think he was that old, maybe just turning 19 or something.

Emma grins, "I'm nine and a half!"

Kurt smiles, "wow you are getting old! Soon you'll have grey hair and all!" he says with a laugh and takes another bite of his chicken, not as big as Emma was trying to get into her mouth.

Emma jokily sticks her tongue out but soon laughs too. Mom and dad smile at them and I can only roll my eyes, why the hell does everyone have to love this guy so much?

"So you are a life guard, Kurt?" dad asks with a smile.

Kurt looks over at him, "yeah, well it's only a summer job. I need money for New York after the summer."

"Oh that's great. What are you doing in New York? Are you from there?" mom asks interested.

I look down at my food, pretending not to listen as Kurt answers, "No I'm from here, I've lived here my whole life with my dad. I'm going to NYADA, it's the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. I've applied a few times now and never been accepted, but this year I did." He says with a happy smile.

"Wow that is impressive. So you sing?" my dad asks, looking at me a few times.

Kurt nods and I look at him before at my sister that starts to speak, "Blaine sings too! And plays a few instruments!"

Kurt smiles a little, looking at me before he looks atEmma again, "that's great. Do you sing or play any instruments?"

Emma shakes his head with a little sigh, "Not really."

"Well that's okay! I'm sure there are so many other things you are amazing at!" Kurt says so Emma won't be upset and she smiles right away.

"I can draw!" She says with a big smile.

Kurt smiles back "see! I can't draw!"

Emma smiles, "Oh you and Blaine have to sing something for us!"

I stop eating and look at Emma and Kurt with big eyes, "What?" I say and swallow the food in my mouth.

Kurt smiles a little, but doesn't say anything.

"Come on Blainey!" Emma says with a pleading tone.

"Don't call me that." I say and take another bite.

"I think that would be really nice." Mom comments and looks at me.

I roll my eyes, "It's not like we can just do that now. I don't even know what songs he can sing or anything."

"We can do it another time." Kurt says, sounding like he doesn't want us to fight.

I don't say anything. Does he want to sing with me? Why would he even do that?

Mom smiles, "yes! And you should come over another time, maybe bring your dad. And you two can sing something for us." She says already sounding way too excited.

"Mom…" I start but Emma interrupts.

"You have to! It'll be so great!"

Kurt smiles, but it looks like he doesn't want this so much either.

I sigh and start cleaning the table when everyone is done, not wanting to be in that room right now. I go to the kitchen at put everything in the dishwasher, using much longer time than it actually takes.

Kurt comes in holding two glasses in his hands, "you forgot these two," he says with a little smile and gives them to me.

I look down at the glasses before at Kurt again, "Thanks… and sorry about the singing stuff, we really don't have to do it. It's just stupid." I shake my head and put the two glasses in the dishwasher.

Kurt nods, "Well if you don't want to, we don't have to, but I do like the idea. Well I never say no to a little concert. And I need to practice a little, haven't done that so much this summer."

I look at Kurt for a while. Is he for real? He wants to sing with me?

I raise an eyebrow, "okay…" I say unsure, not really sure what to say.

Kurt seems to get it, "well we don't have to" he says and walks out of the kitchen.

It was only a song. They didn't have to sing like a stupid obnoxious love song. They could sing something cool! Like rock! He knew too much on the piano and guitar so this wouldn't be a problem. It's just one stupid song. Not a big deal. But why did they even have to think about doing this? It's just a stupid song and he didn't have to sing it with me. His perfect boyfriend would probably love to sing with him!

I walk out and see Kurt putting on his jacket. Oh thank god this is finally over.

"Sorry I have to go this early, the dinner was amazing though. It's just this beach party that I said I would come to. But thank you so much for this." Kurt says to my mom who nods understanding.

I look up when he mentions a party though. And it's a beach party so it has to be a lot of people around there. And he was sure he could get something to drink from someone.

"Can I come?" I say before even realizing I did.

Kurt looks up and my mom turns around.

"I just… I just thought I could meet some people there." I shrug looking at my mom.

"Oh that's a good idea, but don't drink anything," she says and I roll my eyes, walking to the door.

Kurt is just standing there, not saying anything, but I don't care about that. He could finally get out a little to do something fun.

I say bye to mom and Kurt follows me out of the door, still not saying anything.

"So where is this party?" I ask, not knowing where we should go.

Kurt starts walking towards the beach, "It's not that far away from here."

I nod and start walking after Kurt. We didn't say anything for a while, Kurt was doing something on his phone and I was just looking around, trying to remember the way so I could get home again later.

"So are you sure about this? Have you even had any alcohol in your life?" Kurt asks and puts away his phone.

I roll my eyes, "Yes plenty of times so I don't need a babysitter. And I'm not that much younger then you."

"How old are you then?" Kurt asks and we can hear some music in the distance.

"I'm 18. And you aren't exactly old enough either."

"I know, but they aren't that strict here I guess." Kurt shrugs and I'm glad to hear they aren't.

"Well then there isn't a problem, is it?" I say as we see people on the beach dancing and having fun.

"I guess not." Kurt mumbles and we walk in silence the rest of the way.

**Okay that was the end of this chapter, but the next should be here soon! So please let us know what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. We both have been sick and busy with school and other stuff. But it's here now, so we both hope you will like it.**

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 2**

When we get closer to the other people around here, I see Kurt's boyfriend come towards us. He smiles at Kurt, but the second he sees me, his smile drop.

"Hey…" he says to Kurt and kisses him on the mouth in front of me.

When he doesn't pull away, I interrupt their kiss, not wanting to watch that all day "I'm Blaine, I don't think we've met" I say with a fake smile.

Kurt pulls quickly away and his boyfriend doesn't seem to like that. He looks at me, not saying anything.

I raise an eyebrow at him and I'm about to say something when Kurt speaks, "Blaine this is Tyler, Tyler this is Blaine. He is Emma's brother. The girl I saved."

Tyler nods and looks at me, and I just gale back. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"What are you doing here?" he says a little protective and tugs Kurt closer to him.

Oh, he is jealous, that's his deal. I smirk at that, "to drink, have fun, what else is there to do here?"

"And you have to be here?" he asks and Kurt rolls his eyes, "sure there are some other places that fits more for kids like you"

I take a deep breath so I won't hit his stupid face., but I can feel I'm getting closer to do it.

"Anyone can be here Ty"

"Well aren't you way too young to even be here?"

I control myself, "aww you know I appreciate all the concern you guys have for me, but I'm old enough to look after myself, but thanks!" I say ironic.

Tyler scoffs, "whatever."

"Can I ask you something?" he looks at me with an raised eyebrow, waiting for me to ask and I look at him seriously, "Where you born on the motorway?"

Both of them frowns with confusion, "what?" Tyler asks, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

I'm not the idiot here.

I smirk this time and looks at the taller guy, "well most accidents happen there."

I look at Kurt and can see he is trying not to laugh before I walk away, shouting a 'see ya!' to them before laughing to myself. That felt too good and he totally deserved it. What a jerk. How could even Kurt be with someone like that? Kurt wasn't his favorite person, but he deserved more than that. Everyone deserve more than that.

I hear Kurt say something to his boyfriend behind me, but I can't hear what and I don't care either.

I walk around looking at all the people dancing to the music. I go to where they have the alcohol and find a beer. I'm sure we can just take whatever we want.

After one is down and I go back to get another one, someone is saying something behind me.

"Are you new here?"

I turn around and see a guy in front of me, a hot guy! He has black short hair and brown eyes. My eyes fall down and I can see is shirtless like most of the guys here, and I cannot complain at all!

"Ye-yeah… How did you know?" I look up at him now and drink from my beer, frowning at the taste. This wasn't the same type of beer and it wasn't that good.

He smiles at me, "I haven't seen you here before."

I nod, smiling slightly, forcing myself not to look down his body, "I'm Blaine."

"Ethan," he says with a smile and looks at me drinking my beer, "do you want something better?" he grins slightly.

I look down at my beer, "yeah that would be nice."

We walk to another place on the beach that I didn't see before and he starts mixing stuff together at the little bar there. I just look at him mixing, the drink looking better and better.

He gives me the big glass with a light blue mix and I look down at it, "what's this?"

Ethan smiles and moves a little closer "don't worry it taste amazing. It's really strong so take it easy."

I nod and taste it. Wow that was good. He couldn't tell what it tasted like; it was a mix of so much.

"That's so good." I say and look up at Ethan who smiles down at me.

"I'm glad to hear that, tell me if you want more of it." He says and winks at me with a smile.

I grin up at him, "I will."

I drink like the half glass in once and Ethan laughs, "wow, didn't you hear me tell you that it's really strong?"

I shrug, "I can handle it."

I drink more, feeling my head starting to spin a little and everything getting a little hotter. This was so good.

"So where are you from?" Ethan asks me, moving a little closer so he doesn't have to shout.

"Ohio… You're from here?" I ask trying to make my eyes focusing.

He nods and looks at me as I drink the rest of the glass.

"Ups, all gone!" I say and laughing a little.

He laughs with me and moves away, "I'll make a new one then, and I want one too!"

I look at him mix two more drinks and let my eyes wonder over his muscles arms and body… I bit my lip a little and notice Ethan is watching me. I look up and he is smirking at me whit a 'you just got chough drooling over me' look.

I smile innocently at him and he gives me another drink. We just stand there for a while just drinking our really good drinks and looking around. Suddenly my drink is empty and even though I can't remember drinking it all, I feel even dizzier and warmer, but it's a good feeling so I smile to myself.

I look up at Ethan and moves closer. I'm not sure right now, but I just really want to stand close to him, so why not do it.

I put my glass on the table where Ethan had mixed all our drinks and moves even closer. Ethan looks down at me and moves closer to me too.

He put down his glass too and mumbles, "you are-are thirsty"

We both laugh and I nod, "yeah so I think I want more later." I bite my lip.

Ethan nods and leans down, grabbing my waist to push me closer to him. I lean up and kiss him on the mouth. He kisses me back and holds me closer to him.

After we make out for a while someone is calling for Ethan. He pulls away and looks towards the voice. I feel my eyes close so I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Already found someone huh?" a voice says somewhere.

"Is he okay?" another voice say, defiantly a girl this time.

I open my eyes and lift my heavy head up. A pretty blonde girl looks at me with a smile and I smile brightly back. Behind her is a guy also with blond hair. Maybe they are twins since they both have blonde hair.

"You okay Blaine?" Ethan mumbles in my ear.

I nod and looks up at him, "I'm still really thirsty."

Ethan grins and pulls away, turning around to make something for me. I clap my hands and look at the girl who is still standing there.

"I'm B-Blaine" I say and stick out my hand for her to shake.

She smiles and shakes my hand. Wow they are soft!

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm London."

I laugh, "London? Cool! Are you from London too?"

She laughs too, "No I'm not. Oh and this is my boyfriend Alex." She points at the other blond behind her that comes closer when she says his name.

"Oh you guys aren't twins?" I say with a surprised look.

Both laugh "why would you think that?" Alex asks.

"Both of you are blonde!" I say obviously and they just laugh.

"Here you go babe." Ethan says and gives me a new drink.

I take it and drink some of it. This was a new one, but this was even better.

"Wow this is so good! You should work as a bartender!"

Ethan smiles and kisses me down my neck. I tilt my head back, focusing on holding my glass hard so I don't drop it.

I drink some more and it's almost gone already… This is just too good!

"See you later dude" Alex say as he and London walks away holding hands.

I shout a bye and drink the rest of my drink. Ethan is lifting my shirt up now and I just bite my lip.

"You are so hot. You should take this off." He mumbles and kisses my neck again.

I nod and throw my glass away so I can lift my arms up. He pulls my shit off and kisses me hard on the lips. I moan slightly and run my hands down his naked back.

"Let's dance." He says and drags me to all the other people dancing on the sand.

We start dancing to the music, our hips swaying with each other and occasionally lips pressed against each other.

I can feel the alcohol kicking in even more and it just makes me wanting more.

"I'm thirsty…" I say into Ethan's ear and he laughs.

"I'll be right back, babe" he says and walks away.

I watch him before I start dancing again. I don't even realize someone starting to dance with me before I look up. I jump slightly but I quickly start laughing.

"Sorry didn't want to scare you." A guy says to me and start to dance.

"It's okay Ethan." I say and the he frowns.

"My name is Julian." He says but I just nod, not caring what Ethan is saying.

I move closer to him, grinding my hips slightly with his, "Where's my drink?"

He is about to say something but I press my lips hard against his, forcing my tongue inside his mouth. His mouth is a little different now but it's still amazing.

"Wow, okay you are way to drunk. Maybe you should sit down." Ethan says to me, but I quickly shake my head.

"No, no! I'm fineee!" I say and kiss him again.

But suddenly Ethan is talking while I am kissing him. I frown at that and pull away. It doesn't look like he is talking. I frown and is about to kiss him again, but then that voice comes again.

"Babe?" I look to my right and there is Ethan!

Ethan is standing with a drink and a big teasing grin, "already moving to the next one? Wow I'm hurt"

I look at the other guy who is standing there confused and shrugs before taking the glass.

"Are you sure you should give him anymore?" someone says and I turn around to glare at whoever said that.

"Relax Julian, we are just having fun!" Ethan says and pushes me away from all the dancing bodies.

"You made another new one?" I say excitingly and drink some of it.

If I'm honest, this isn't as good as the other two, but it's still good, so in no time this one is gone too.

"Wish we had bigger glasses here!" I say and put the glass on a table.

Ethan grins, "let's try find one!"

I smile, letting my eyes close for a second. They are really heavy and it's really hard to see where we are going!

"Wait…" I say and stops, "I'm dizzy."

Ethan looks at me asking if I'm okay. I nod and we start walking again, holding hands. After a few more steps, the ground suddenly is gone and I fall down, Ethan too since we are holding hands.

I start laughing and Ethan laughs to and we lay down on the sand, a little away from all the other people.

"You okay babe?" he asks me and I smile at him.

"The ground decided to trick me. It looked like it was gone but it wasn't."

We both laugh, "mean ground!" Ethan says and I nod before kissing him.

We kiss for a while but then suddenly someone is pushing Ethan away from me. I look up in confusion and sees Kurt is standing there.

oo

When I pushed the guy away from Blaine I saw his face turning over to me looking angry and confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine creams angry and very drunk

"Are you drunk?" I ask and look straight in his eyes.

"Why do you even care, go back to your stupid boyfriend and your friends and leave me alone!" he says.

"What the fuck is the problem" says the guy that I just pushed away. "Who is this, you father?" he says and laughs a bit at his own joke, Blaine laughing too.

"Kurt, please leave me alone, I'm not that drunk and I can take care for myself very well"

"I'm not leaving you with him, you probably don't even know him" I say trying to make eye contact with Blaine, but not working since he is staring at the guy he just made out with.

"You should really back off man, he doesn't wanna be with you and the 'him' is Ethan. My name is Ethan and now go away, I will take care of him" he says and stands up, coming closer to me.

"I will not leave without Blaine; he can't even walk on a line. _I_ will take care of him and bring him home"

"Fine, I'll come with you, but just leave me alone with Ethan for a minute" He says drunk, trying to get up.

I nod and walk to Tyler who is looking at me. "So why did you pushed that guy on the ground?" he asks confused.

"Nothing, don't worry, I just have to take care of Blaine because he is very drunk and if his parents notice this they will hate me forever, sorry Tyler" I kiss him on the lips and see a jealous look. I pretend I don't see it and walks back to Blaine.

Then I see Blaine waiting for me, "what the hell where you thinking?" I ask Blaine

"Just let it go, I feel like 5 years old around you, the way you are treating me. You just make me so angry Kurt and honestly I don't wanna go with you but if you tell my parents they will kill me"

"When you're older you will understand Blaine" I say very wisely

"I am just a few years younger remember, Kurt. Just please bring me home."

I nod and start walking towards the car when I see Naomi at the end of the beach.

"Wait a second Blaine" I say and run off to give Naomi a hug.

"I thought you had dinner with that boy and his family, what are you doing here?"

"Long story I will text you Naomi, see you later!" I shout while running to Blaine who was hugging someone that he probably didn't know.

I roll my eyes and drag him away from the confused guy.

"Come on playboy, got to take you home"

We were walking to his home, there was this silence, let's call it awkward silence. We were walking for a while, Blaine almost falling at times but I catch him before he would fall, until he stops walking and turns his face so he could see me.

"What's wrong, Blaine" I look at him.

"Do you hate me Kurt?"

I look at him surprisingly "are you kidding me? If there is one person who hates the other, it's you hating me"

"I don't hate you, I'm just jealous of you"

I frown, "jealous, why? I don't understand" I can't believe what he is saying. Why would anyone be jealous of me?

"You have this perfect life. You live alone here with your boyfriend, you have a job and you smile way too often" he says not making eye contact anymore

"Believe me, it's not that perfect and I quite hate my job by the way" I wink before thinking of it and Blaine smiles at me slightly.

We start walking again and the awkward silence is there again.

After 10 minutes walking, I can see his house.

"Thank you for bringing me Kurt, I know I get angry easily but I actually quite like you"

"I quite like you to Blaine but please go to bed now, because you're drunk"

"Sure Kurt"

I think he would walk to his front door, but he doesn't instead he leans in to kiss me. I feel his soft lips touch mine. I don't stop him. I have no idea why, but I don't stop him.

He moves his lips slowly and I feel his tongue touch my lips. After a few second I can finally get my thoughts in order and I quickly push Blaine off me. I look at him with big eyes.

"Don't tell anyone this happened" I say seriously and run away.

**So what do you think? We really want to know and we will try to write the next chapter as soon as we can. Thanks again for reading and we will see you soon!**


End file.
